Enki
Enki is a hybrid existence serving as a "Champion of Beginnings" created by Ouroboros. Story Created from Kieran Tuule and Endymion's Souls, Enki was sent to a distant Interra to escape END's wrath after his creation. He was then found and quickly educated by Lilynette Evershire and Nana. Being told about the world, he resolved to change it and become the hero who would start the end of an era, unfortunately drawing the attention of the SCP Foundation while doing so. Recruiting many allies in his quest due to his charisma, Enki was eventually stopped by a controlled Nana, and seemingly killed. Rescued by the antagonistic Micaiah, Enki returned to life and united once more his group against the Foundation, saving the opposing Sombra and teaming up with her and Lilynette to stop and save Nana from her own powers. He then embarked inside SIN, leaving the Earth alongside most of mankind to escape Nana's cleansing of it. Appearance Enki is a red-eyed man with long, unkempt black hair, dressed with only a white cape and short black armor-like pants, both outlined in gold. Despite "just being born", he appears in his mid-twenties. Personality Enki's fractured soul makes him somewhat hard to understand. What is shown of him can mostly be described as an insufferable genius, whose pride in his mind and abilities is sadly entirely justified. Creative, mercurial, passionate, heroic and boastful, Enki views himself as a champion meant to change the world, and his allies as people to be protected, often undersestimating their abilities in the process. However, Enki is also quite prone to doubt, change and introspection, constantly searching for a "better road" for himself and others, although this is not self-evident. He is also quite torn towards his emotions, such as his love for Sombra - due to Kieran's remnant memories - and desire to protect Nana - shaped by Endymion's feelings towards Ikendu, although he seems to have ultimately stabilized. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Enki possesses Endymion's immense physical abilities and can effortlessly perform most physical tasks without breaking a sweat. * Keen Intellect: It comes to now doubt that despite his eccentric and straightforward behavior, Enki is a genius, further bolstered by various pieces of knowledge Ouroboros implanted in him. * Divine Existence: Enki possesses Endymion's blood, allowing him to access almost infinite Anima and Mana to fuel his abilities, and making him extremely hard to kill. * All-Creation: Enki has merged Kieran's copy abilities and Endymion's mastery over artifacts, as well as Elis, to obtain the "ultimate power of creation", allowing him to create, mend, heal and conjure anything from nothing, effectively warping reality when doing so. This power is nonmagical in nature, and is closer to Animus use. Storylines * Unsealing of Enoch features him as a central protagonist. Trivia * Enki's name is that of a powerful Sumerian god of creation. However, it is also a pun, as the first and second syllables of his name refer to the first syllable of both his original existences. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Interra Enochis Category:Single Plane Category:Construct